


Live And Let Spy

by thespywhodidntlikemusicals



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespywhodidntlikemusicals/pseuds/thespywhodidntlikemusicals
Summary: Live And Let Spy is the (very unofficial) sequel to the musical, Spies Are Forever. Set approximately one year after the events of the original story, Live And Let Spy follows special agent Curt Mega as he attempts to take down the evil agency CHIMERA. With the help of his closest friends, and some unlikely allies, Curt must stop the spread of CHIMERA’s sinister plan to create a “better world”, a world devoid of privacy and secrets. Will Curt be able to prevent this plan from going into place, or is CHIMERA’s “better world” inevitable?





	1. Act One: Scene One: Everything Is Not What It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> Even though the original story obviously had some pretty epic musical numbers accompanying it, this one won’t. Unfortunately, I am not a songwriter, or anywhere near musically talented, so I decided to exclude any songs in the scenes. Hypothetically, if this were to be a real show, it would definitely have some musical numbers involved, but for now if you really need some tunes to go along with this, I did make a playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2eQnrPYNKdH5ebIbzzonNY .  
> I hope y’all enjoy this :).

**Somewhere along the East Coast, United States - Suspected CHIMERA Headquarters - 1962** ****

[Scene opens on **Agent Curt Mega** and **Tatiana Slozhno** , standing on the top level of the stage. Both agents are wearing very familiar outfits. **Tatiana** stands behind **Curt** , looking around for any immediate danger, while **Curt** stares intently at his watch.]

 

**Tatiana:** Are you sure about this place?

 

**Curt:** Yes, I’m sure. All of my intel indicates that this is the headquarters for CHIMERA. This should be their home base.

 

**Tatiana:** It’s just some dodgy old warehouse? I was expecting something more, how you say, extravagant?

 

**Curt:** I was too, but I guess they’re a bit more frugal than they seem.

 

**Tatiana:** So, what’s the plan? How are we doing this?

 

**Curt:** We can figure that out when we get in there.

 

**Tatiana:** We need a plan, Curt, or this might as well be a suicide mission. We don’t know what they have in there.

 

**Curt:** Trust me, Tatiana, we’ll be fine.

 

[ **Tatiana** and **Curt** make their way down the staircase.]

 

 **Tatiana:  **What exactly are we looking for again?

 

**Curt:** We’re looking for… I don’t know, computer stuff? The technology!

 

**Tatiana:** The technology? Very specific.

 

**Curt:** You know, Von Nazi’s technology, that CHIMERA wants to take over the world with… we’ve gone over this Tati-

 

[Out of nowhere, a group of men dressed in all black run onto the stage from each of the three doors. **Agent Curt Mega** and **Tatiana Slozhno** stand back to back, pointing their guns outward, slowly raising them up in the air as the men get closer. The agents are surrounded.]

 

**Tatiana:** We’re outnumbered, Curt!

 

**Curt:** I’m aware of that, Tatiana…

 

**Tatiana:** Well, do you have a plan now?

 

**Curt:** I always have a plan…

 

[ **Curt** smiles smugly in dramatic silence.]

 

**Tatiana:** … Okay, what is it?

 

[The men inch closer as **Curt** begins to panic.]

 

**Curt:** Uhm…

 

[ **Curt** thinks for a moment.]

 

**Curt:** Well I haven’t exactly thought of it yet!

 

**Tatiana:** Of course you haven’t!

 

[ **Tatiana** ’s face goes blank, losing all emotion.]

 

**Tatiana:** You can’t do anything right, can you?

 

**Curt:** What?

 

**Tatiana:** You try and try and try…

 

[The men lower their weapons and stand eerily still, staring dead-eyed at **Curt**.]

 

**Curt:** Tati?

 

**Tatiana:** You always have to let everyone down: Tatiana, your mother, poor Barb, and of course…

 

[A dark figure emerges from the shadows of the top level, just a silhouette.]

 

**Figure:** Me.

 

[The familiar voice sends chills down **Curt’s** spine.]

 

 **Curt:** _Owen_?

 

[A bright red light shines down on **Owen Carvour** , looking exactly as he did the day he died. He stares grimly at **Curt** , and begins to descend the stairs. Once he reaches the mid-level, he pauses.]

 

**Curt:** No, this can’t be happening, not again. You’re… you’re dead… for real this time.

 

**Owen:** You didn’t think it’d be that easy did you, love?

 

[ **Owen** descends the rest of the stairs slowly, the ensemble begins singing softly as **Owen** approaches **Curt**.]

 

**Owen:** You may be stupid, but you’re not _that_ stupid.

 

**Curt:** What kind of fucked-up nightmare is this?

 

**Owen:** Ah, now you’re catching on, love.

 

**Curt:** This isn’t real? So you _are_ dead?

 

[ **Owen** chuckles softly and steps closer to **Curt**.]

 

**Owen:** Oh darling,

 

[ **Owen** lifts one hand and caresses **Curt’s** face.]

 

 **Owen:** _Spies never die._

 

[The ensemble begins to chant “ _spies never die_ ”, the chanting gets louder and louder as **Owen** leans closer to **Curt**. Just as their lips touch, the lights go out and the chanting stops. Everything is silent.]

 

**La Désirade, Guadeloupe - Safehouse**

 

[A loud cry breaks the silence. Lights up on **Curt** , alone, sitting upright on a small bed to the right of the stage, now wearing a t-shirt. He looks around desperately for any sign of **Owen** . Nothing. He raises his hand to his cheek, then to his lips, as if he can still feel him. Abruptly, **Mama Mega** runs frantically onto the stage wielding a gun.]

 

 **Mama Mega:** Who is it? Who’s tryna’ hurt my baby?

 

 **Curt:** No one, mom, calm down. I just had another nightmare.

 

 **Mama Mega:** Are you sure?

 

[ **Mama Mega** looks around suspiciously.]

 

 **Curt:** Yes, mom.

 

[ **Curt** rolls his eyes, clearly annoyed.]

 

 **Mama Mega:** I’m gettin’ real worried about you, Curtis, all those nightmares you’ve been havin’. And you neva’ tell me what they’re about!

 

 **Curt:** It’s nothing, mom! Can you please get out of my room now?

 

 **Mama Mega:** All right, all right…

 

[ **Mama Mega** sighs.]

 

 **Mama Mega:** Are you sure you don’t want some hot milk, or some cookies…

 

 **Curt:** Get out, mom!

 

[Lights down on **Curt’s** side of the stage, as **Mama Mega** walks away. Lights up on her on the other side of the stage.]

 

 **Mama Mega:** Oh, what am I doing wrong?

 

[She asks herself.]

 

 **Mama Mega:** I just can’t get him to talk to me! Boy, back in my day, I could get _anyone_ to talk… Sure, it involved a little torture here there… but he’s my son! I just don’t know what to do, he won’t talk to anyone but…

 

[ **Mama Mega** has an idea.]

 

 **Mama Mega:** Oh! Oh!

 

[She runs over to the side of the stage and grabs the phone off the wall.]

 

 **Mama Mega:** Hi, darling! It’s Mrs. Mega… Yes, Curt’s motha’… I need your help, Curt’s in real big trouble…

 

[Lights down.]

 

**Unknown location, United States - CHIMERA Headquarters**

 

[Lights up on a dimly-lit desk on the side of the stage, its chair facing away from it. A disheveled man walks on stage through the doors on the back wall. He approaches the front of the desk cautiously.]

 

 **Aleister:** S-sir, you called for me?

 

[The chair behind the desk spins to reveal **Vincent Noble** , a man with slicked back, graying black hair, and a chilling glare.]

 

 **Vincent:** Yes, I did, Aleister. Don’t worry, you aren’t in any kind of trouble… unless you have something to confess.

 

 **Aleister:** No, no, sir…

 

 **Vincent:** Right then, I need your help.

 

 **Aleister:** Oh, okay, anything, Boss!

 

[ **Vincent** rolls his eyes.]

 

 **Vincent:** Quit your ass-kissing, just, bring Fitz to me. I’ve been trying to get him in here for the past ten minutes.

 

 **Aleister:** Oh, uhm, yeah, about that… Fitz isn’t here right now.

 

 **Vincent:** What do you mean?

 

 **Aleister:** Fitz said that he was going out, he said not to tell you ‘til he was gone…

 

 **Vincent:** I see… and you thought it was wise to listen to _him_ rather than _me_ …

 

[ **Vincent** clenches his fist and **Aleister** flinches.]

 

 **Aleister:** No, never, it’s just… I didn’t really think it through… he convinced me… I couldn’t say no to y-

 

[ **Vincent** shoots him suddenly in the shoulder. **Aleister** screams in agony.]

 

 **Vincent:** A warning… Go find Fitz. Tell him that I have an assignment for him, and that he needs to get his ass back here.

 

[ **Vincent’s** voice is soft but agitated.]

 

 **Vincent:** You’re lucky you’re useful, Aleister, otherwise you’d be leaving this room in a trash bag…

 

[Lights down.]


	2. Act One: Scene Two: Gotta Get The Job Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt and Mama Mega have a heart-to-heart. Vincent gets a phone call.

**La Désirade, Guadeloupe - Safehouse**

 

[Lights up on **Curt Mega** , sitting on a bright orange couch, holding his head in his hands. **Mama Mega** walks onstage.]

 

**Mama Mega:** Oh, Curt! I got some good news.

 

**Curt:** What is it, mom?

 

**Mama Mega:** Well, I know you’ve been havin’ all those horrible nightmares, so, I thought to myself: Is there _anything_ I can do? Well, not really, I _thought_ , but then it hit me!

 

**Curt:** What hit you?

 

**Mama Mega:** You’re gonna find out soon! I’ve set up a sorta… meeting for you.

 

 **Curt:**  A meeting?

 

 **Mama Mega:** Yeah, so you can, you know, talk to someone, since you won’t talk to me…

 

 **Curt:** Seriously, mom? I don’t need your help-

 

 **Mama Mega:** I know, you don’t need anyone’s help. But maybe this time you do, sweetheart.

 

[ **Curt** rolls his eyes dramatically as **Mama Mega** sits next to him.]

 

 **Mama Mega:** I’m serious, Curtis. Listen, when I was your age, I was just like you, you know, besides the whole “womanizer” part-

 

 **Curt:** Mom!

 

 **Mama Mega:** Sorry, anyways, I thought I didn’t need anyone’s help. It got me in a lot of trouble, Curt. Nearly got me killed, and I don’t want you doin’ the same.

 

 **Curt:** Wait, what do you mean? What kind of trouble?

 

 **Mama Mega:** Oh, it’s just history now, nothin’ to worry about.

 

 **Curt:** No, tell me. What kind of danger were you in as a stay-at-home mom?

 

 **Mama Mega:** I wasn’t always your motha’ Curt. I had a life before you were born, you know.

 

 **Curt:** What did you do before you had me?

 

 **Mama Mega:** It’s complicated, Curt. Let’s just say it was a job that required a certain amount of caution, caution I wasn’t always willing to take. I wasn’t too good at following orders and such, which of course came around and bit me in the ass… it always did. I need you to be better, Curt, I need you to be safe. I understand your profession has quite a bit of ups and downs, believe it or not, I know _exactly_ what that’s like.

 

 **Curt:** No, trust me, you don’t-

 

 **Mama Mega:** I do, Curt. You know I’ve talked to you about how your father worked for the A.S.S., but I never told you about my involvement… 

 

 **Curt:** Involvement? _You_ were a special agent?

 

 **Mama Mega:** Oh, goodness, no! They didn't have female agents back in my day, but I was the next best thing. I was your father’s “secretary”. Basically, I did everything he did, but off the book. I worked missions with him, I saved his ungrateful life more times than I’d like to admit, but neva’ got any credit.

 

 **Curt:** Why didn’t you ever tell me?

 

 **Mama Mega:** Oh, I thought it’d be best if I didn’t have any influence on your choice in a career. Obviously, that didn’t help much, I guess you were just born to save the world. I hoped you’d wanna be a doctor, or maybe a lawyer, but a motha’ can’t always get what she wants.

 

 **Curt:** Okay, so why not tell me after I joined the service? Why lie to me this whole time?

 

 **Mama Mega:** Because, I knew you would react like this.

 

 **Curt:** Like _what_?

 

 **Mama Mega:** Dramatically, Curt! Always so dramatic!

 

 **Curt:** Well I think I have the right to be upset! You’ve been lying to me my entire life, apparently!

 

 **Mama Mega:** Oh, don’t act like you’ve neva’ lied to me!

 

[ **Curt** doesn’t respond. A wave of panic settles over him. Does she _know_?]

 

 **Mama Mega:** Curtis, I know I can be a little…

 

 **Curt:** Intrusive?

 

 **Mama Mega:** I prefer “invested in your life”. Anyways, sometimes I feel like you’re keeping so many secrets, _not just from me_ , and I know that one day you’re gonna burst.

 

 **Curt:** I don’t know what your talking about.

 

 **Mama Mega:** You do, Curt. I know it was hard burying your friend Owen, you two were real close. It’s a shame, everything that happened, but you need to talk about it. He was your partner, your best friend, and he betrayed you. You can’t keep that shit bottled up. So please, go here…

 

[ **Mama Mega** hands **Curt** a small piece of paper.]

 

 **Mama Mega:** And get that shit off your chest.

 

[ **Curt** takes the paper and examines it. He says nothing as he gets up and walks off stage. Lights down.]

 

**Unknown location, United States - CHIMERA Headquarters**

 

[Lights up on **Vincent Noble** sitting quietly at his desk, he lights a cigarette. _Ring ring_. The phone on **Vincent’s** desk rings. He answers it.]

 

 **Vincent:** Hello?… So, you finally decided to answer me… Don’t give me that shit, Fitz. You have a job to do, and you know that… Anyways, I just sent Aleister to find you. But, since I have you right now, I’ve got a new mission for you… Yes, you do _have_ to go through with it… I need you to find a man by the name of Curt Mega… You’ve heard of him?… Good. He must die.

  
[ **Vincent** abruptly hangs up the phone. Lights down.]


	3. Act One: Scene Three: Can't Escape The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new characters make an appearance. Curt talks to some old friends.

**New York City, New York, United States - Private School Campus**

 

[Lights up on a young girl, in her late teens, on the upper level. Her wavy hair is partially tied back with a thin, black ribbon. She wears a private school uniform and is holding some sort of book. She looks around for a moment before opening the book. A young man walks on stage from the bottom level, wearing a thin black turtleneck sweater, high-waisted plaid pants, and a black overcoat.]

 

**Michelle :** You’re late… 

 

**Elliot :** Sorry kid, I had some business to take care of.

 

**Michelle :** You always do, El.

 

**Elliot :** I’m sure you kept yourself busy for the extra two minutes you had to wait.

 

**Michelle :** That’s not funny, Elliot, I was worried.

 

**Elliot :** You weren’t worried, Michelle, if anything you bored.

 

**Michelle :** Either way, you were late.

 

**Elliot :** And it won’t happen again.

 

[ **Michelle** walks quickly down the stairs and meets  **Elliot** at the bottom.]

 

**Michelle :** It better not.

 

[ **Elliot** laughs.]

 

**Michelle :** What?

 

**Elliot :** Nothing, it’s just funny how you think you’re the boss of me.

 

**Michelle :** Am I not? You know dad would kill you if anything happened to me.

 

**Elliot :** That man would give any excuse to kill me, you know that.

 

**Michelle :** He doesn’t hate you  _ that _ much, El, he’s just a little strict on you. You  _ are _ supposed to be the responsible older brother, in case you forgot.

 

**Elliot :** Trust me, Michelle, if it were that simple… let’s just say I wouldn’t hate him as much as I do.

 

[They both stay silent for a second.  **Michelle** changes the obviously touchy subject.]

 

**Michelle :** So, what kept you so busy that you forgot to pick your sister up, huh? Musta’ been pretty important… 

 

**Elliot :** I didn’t forget, Mich, I just got a little preoccupied.

 

**Michelle :** Was she cute?

 

**Elliot :** A bit feminine for your taste, but I’m not judging, if that’s what you mean.

 

**Michelle :** I have a boyfriend, and you know that’s not what I meant.

 

**Elliot :** I know what you meant. It wasn’t like that.

 

**Michelle :** It never is… seriously though, I want an explanation.

 

**Elliot :** I had to meet with this woman-

 

**Michelle :** A cute one.

 

**Elliot :** -who I’m doing business with.

 

**Michelle :** That’s it?

 

**Elliot :** Yes, that’s it. Please don’t mention it to dad, he’s already pissed enough at me as it is.

 

**Michelle :** And why would he be mad about that?

 

**Elliot :** It’s complicated, Michelle, you wouldn’t understand.

 

**Michelle :** I’m not a child, Elliot, or an idiot for that matter.

 

**Elliot :** You’re seventeen, and you are not always the brightest.

 

[ **Michelle** ignores his comment.]

 

**Michelle :** Seriously, what’s the big deal with this mysterious woman?

 

**Elliot :** The woman is kind of dad’s… competition, I guess, he  _ seriously _ hates her.

 

**Michelle :** So why were you fraternizing with her, exactly?

 

**Elliot :** It’s comp-

 

**Michelle :** Stop with the “It’s complicated” bullshit, El, seriously.

 

**Elliot :** I was giving her information, okay? About dad’s business… 

 

**Michelle :** As in…  _ delicate _ information? Why?

 

**Elliot :** Because, he doesn’t deserve to be as… successful as he is. He lies, he cheats, and he-

 

[ **Elliot** stops himself.]

 

**Elliot :** -It’s not fair, okay? This woman, she’s offered to help. She wants to make things right.

 

**Michelle :** And you believe  _ her _ over our own father?

 

**Elliot :** I’d believe anyone over him, Michelle.

 

**Michelle :** Seriously, Elliot? After everything he’s been through, after everything we’ve all been through? I get it, he wasn’t exactly the perfect father to you, okay, he was kind of an asshole, but he’s trying to change. After what happened to mom-

 

 **Elliot :** _Don’t_ bring her into this. You have no idea-

 

**Michelle :** You always do this, you always assume I know nothing! You treat me like a child-

 

**Elliot :** You  _ are _ a child, Michelle! You don’t know half the shit dad’s done and you probably won’t ever, or at least not until you’re old enough to understand. 

 

[ **Michelle** stays silent.]

 

**Elliot :** We gotta go, okay? 

 

**Michelle :** Okay… just one more question?

 

**Elliot :** What is it?

 

[ **Michelle** grins.]

 

**Michelle :** Does  _ Nadya _ know about this woman?

 

**Elliot :** Why would she need to?

 

**Michelle :** Oh come on, I see the way you two look at each other… She’s my best friend, I know these things.

 

**Elliot :** For the last time, Mich, I don’t like your friend, and I don’t like that woman.

 

**Michelle :** Do you like anyone?

 

**Elliot :** It’s none of your business, but yes.

 

**Michelle :** Who-

 

**Elliot :** No more questions, Michelle. Let’s go.

 

[Lights down.]

 

**Unknown Location, United States**

 

[Lights up on  **Curt Mega** sitting alone on a bench, holding two cups of coffee. He looks around, searching for whoever his mother sent to meet with him. Not knowing what to expect, he sits anxiously, whispering to himself.]

 

**Curt :** I can’t believe I let her talk me into this. I don’t need help-

 

[A familiar voice cuts him off.]

 

**Tatiana :** Oh I’d say otherwise… 

 

[ **Curt** looks over to see  **Tatiana Slozhno** standing on the other side of the stage. He sets the coffees on the bench and hurries over to give her a hug.]

 

**Curt :** Tatiana?

 

**Tatiana :** Oh thank God!

 

**Curt :** What is it?

 

**Tatiana :** I was so worried, but-

 

[ **Tatiana** brings her hand up to Curt’s face and gently taps his cheek.]

 

**Tatiana :** You’re clean-shaven!

 

**Curt :** Okay, seriously, the beard wasn’t that bad!

 

**Tatiana :** You keep telling yourself that, Curt.

 

[ **Curt** changes the subject.]

 

**Curt :** I got us some coffee, here.

 

[He walks over to the bench and  **Tatiana** follows. He hands her a coffee and they both sit down.]

 

**Curt :** So, how is your family doing? Did everything go well getting them over here?

 

**Tatiana :** Yes, everything is good. As a matter of fact, my mother has been begging to meet the “handsome hero” that made our reunion possible. She adores you, Curt.

 

**Curt :** Most mothers do. 

 

[ **Curt** smiles proudly, and  **Tatiana** softly laughs.]

 

**Tatiana :** Speaking of mothers… 

 

**Curt :** Yes, I know. My mother sent you to do whatever and fix me, but I’m not broken. And while it’s great to see you again, I really don’t need your help. So, whatever she told you to say, please don’t.

 

[ **Tatiana** takes a moment to think of what to say.]

 

**Tatiana :** I’m not here to “fix” you Curt, but I am here to help. Your mother told me about your nightmares, how they are getting worse. It’s  _ Owen _ isn’t it?

 

[ **Curt** doesn’t answer. He focuses on his coffee cup, fiddling with it in his hands.]

 

**Tatiana :** Curt, I know you can’t really talk to your mother about what happened, but you know that you can talk to me.

 

**Curt :** It’s just… I keep dreaming that he’s back. They’re not even really nightmares, they aren’t scary, he’s just  _ there _ . I know he’s not alive. I… I killed him. He can’t be alive. But there’s a part of me that feels like he’s still there. I thought I was over him, over everything that happened, I want to be. But I’m not, not really. No matter how hard I try to forget, I always find myself thinking about him. I loved him. I mourned him. I hated him. I still love him.

 

**Tatiana :** I’m so sorry Curt. I know what it’s like to lose someone you love, trust me, it’s never easy. When I was younger-

 

[ **Tatiana** is cut off by the sound of a phone ringing.  **Curt** stands up and walks over to the phone on the wall, in an attempt to avoid the conversation. He answers the phone.]

 

**Curt :** This is Curt-

 

**Cynthia :** Yes Mega, I know it’s you. I’m the one who fucking called you.

 

**Curt :** Good to talk to you too, Cynthia. To what do I owe this pleasure?

 

**Cynthia :** I’m not here to make conversation, Mega. I need a favor.

 

**Curt :** I was under the assumption that I was no longer in your service, considering the whole being fired thing.

 

**Cynthia :** Don’t be a fucking smartass, Mega. I need your help. I’m asking as a… as an old friend, okay?

 

**Curt :** Friend, huh? Interesting way to say “former boss that absolutely hated me”, isn’t it?

 

**Cynthia :** I swear to- 

 

[ **Cynthia** takes a frustrated breath.]

 

**Cynthia :** If I believed in a God, Curt, I would swear to her, you are a pain in my ass. Do you want a fucking job or not?

 

**Curt :** I guess could use a good distraction.

 

**Cynthia :** Good, meet me in my office tomorrow, no later than 9 am. Don’t be fucking late.

 

**Curt :** Got it.

 

**Cynthia :** Oh, and bring that cute Russian with you.

 

[ **Cynthia Houston** hangs up the phone. Lights down.]


	4. Act One: Scene Four: The Man With No Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia has a new informant. Curt and Tatiana get briefed on a dangerous mission.

**American Secret Service HQ**

 

[Lights up on  **Cynthia Houston** , sitting at her desk, lighting a cigarette. She leans back in her chair and rests her feet on the desk. Her phone rings. She lets out an exhausted sigh and answers it.]

 

**Cynthia :** What the hell do you want Meg-… oh, not Mega… What do they call you again? “Fitz” was it?…  Okay, “not Fitz”, I’ve been doing my research on you, since we last met… 

 

[ **Cynthia** pulls a file from her desk and opens it. She skims over the content with a smug smile on her face.]

 

**Cynthia :** You see, I happen to be a very curious person, and while you weren’t exactly forthcoming when it came to your identity, I got lucky. You left behind just enough breadcrumbs, Mr.- … Okay then, what should I call you?… I kind of need a name to work with… Fine, “Man with No Name” it is… Don’t get me wrong, I’m still on your side. Although, I do find your personal history with this situation  _ very _ interesting… No, I’m just saying your interest now makes a whole lot more fucking sense… I get it, you’re  _ very _ focused on taking down CHIMERA, as am I-

 

[The doors behind  **Cynthia** open,  **Curt** and  **Tatiana** are escorted in by  **Susan** .]

 

**Cynthia :** -as a matter of fact, I happen to have a couple fresh faces who share our ambitions, a couple agents who I may be sending your way soon… Yes… Of course… As soon as I do, I will inform you… Yes, I will be in contact soon.

 

[ **Cynthia** hangs up the phone as  **Curt** and  **Tatiana** sit across the desk from her and  **Susan** leaves.  **Cynthia** puts her feet to the ground and sets the file down.]

 

**Tatiana :** Cynthia Houston, I’ve heard a lot about you.

 

[ **Tatiana** reaches her hand out and  **Cynthia** shakes it.]

 

**Cynthia :** And I’ve heard quite a bit about you, Tatiana Slo- Sloz-

 

**Tatiana :** _Slozhno_. 

 

**Cynthia :** Yes, what you said. 

 

[ **Cynthia** clears her throat.]

 

**Cynthia :** I have to say, it’s quite refreshing to meet another woman in this business. I’ve been drowning in all this fucking testosterone. 

 

**Tatiana :** It’s very nice to meet you too. Curt said you had some business for us.

 

**Cynthia :** I do. Would you two like some cof-

 

**Curt :** Yes, we would.

 

[ **Tatiana** gives  **Curt** a look, but says nothing.]

 

**Cynthia :** Alright then. Susan?

 

[ **Susan** walks in carrying a tray, holding three coffee mugs and a coffee pot. He sets it on the desk, and starts pouring. He hands them each their cups and hurries out.]

 

**Cynthia :** Thank you, Susan. As for business, I have recently come across some new information concerning CHIMERA and their little plan. 

 

**Curt :** What did you find out?

 

**Cynthia :** Well, I now have a vague idea where their main location is, but more importantly, I know where the big bad boss is going to be tomorrow night. Big’s Casino and Bar, some stupid, western-themed shithole in Las Vegas. Should be an interesting night for us.

 

**Tatiana :** Us?

 

**Cynthia :** Yes. Considering the high-level profile of the situation, not to mention the illegality of your involvement, I figured you’ll need as much backup as you can get. So, Susan, Barb Larvernor, and myself will be assisting you two with this mission, undercover of course.

 

**Tatiana :** Barb will be there? 

 

**Cynthia :** Yes, she insisted that we will need some new technology she’s been working on.

 

**Tatiana :** The new laser device? She finally got the spatial coherence figured out?

 

**Cynthia :** Apparently so.

 

**Curt :** The spacey-what now?

 

**Tatiana :** Spatial coherence, it’s what allows the laser to be focused on one tight spot. Barb was having a hard time with the collimation, but she must have figured it out since I last spoke to her. 

 

**Curt :** Since when do you two… talk?

 

**Tatiana :** Well, her and I worked pretty well together during the whole CHIMERA situation last year, and we ended up keeping in touch. After you went off the radar, she offered to help move my family to the United States. We get coffee sometimes, and she always talks about her newest gadgets and inventions. I’ve learned quite a lot from her, mostly about lasers.

 

**Curt :** So you two are friends now?

 

**Tatiana :** I think s-

 

[ **Cynthia** cuts her off.]

 

**Cynthia :** Enough small talk. We have more important things to worry about than Tatiana’s love life.

 

**Tatiana :** Oh, no, Barb and I are just fr-

 

**Cynthia :** Whatever. My point is, Barb has some new shit for us to try out.

 

**Curt :** Sounds good, I guess. So what’s the game plan?

 

**Cynthia :** We all go in separately, and stay separate. Susan will stay outside, making sure everything is secure. Barb and I will be at the bar, mingling and ready to assist when needed. I have a contact on the inside, he will lead you to the boss, Tatiana will  _discreetly_ follow.

 

**Curt :** How will we know who your new informant is?

 

**Cynthia :** I will point him out once we get in there. He is supposedly called “Fitz” by those within CHIMERA, but from what I’ve gathered, he doesn’t exactly prefer that name. I suppose you can refer to him as “The Man With No Name.” 

 

**Tatiana :** Do you know his true identity?

 

**Cynthia :** I do, but I figure it’d be best if we kept this at least somewhat confidential.

 

**Tatiana :** Okay then, is there anything else we need to know?

 

**Cynthia :** Nothing I am aware of, or willing to disclose to you.

 

[ **Cynthia** picks up the file from her desk and puts it back in the drawer.]

 

**Cynthia :** Any other questions? No? Good. Get out of my office.

 

[Lights down as  **Tatiana** and  **Curt** exit.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for a couple weeks. You know how it goes, school and work and shit. My schedule will be clearing up pretty soon (I'm graduating in a couple weeks), so this should be back to updating weekly or at least every other week. -Kas


	5. Act One: Scene Five: Old Friends And New Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia gets a surprise visit from an old acquaintance. Fitz's identity is revealed.

**American Secret Service HQ**

 

[Lights up on  **Cynthia Houston** , sitting quietly at her desk once again, lit cigarette in hand. A knock on her door startles her.]

 

**Cynthia :** What the fuck is it now, Susan?

 

[ **Susan** doesn’t answer. Instead the door opens, revealing a very professionally dressed woman with deep brown hair, tied into a bun.]

 

**Cynthia :** Diane? It’s… nice to see you. What are you doing here?

 

[The woman,  **Diane** , gives a faint smile.  **Cynthia** stands up from her desk, and shakes  **Diane’s** hand.]

 

**Diane :** I was in your neck of the woods, and I figured I’d stop by, say hello to an old friend.

 

**Cynthia :** And what brings you to this side of the Atlantic? MI6 up to something I should know about?

 

**Diane :** Yes, but there is something else. It’s a bit more personal, I’m afraid. I believe we need to talk.

 

[It takes a moment for  **Cynthia** to realize what she means. She curses under her breath.]

 

**Cynthia :** I see. I figured you’d find out eventually. You always do.

 

**Diane :** Of course I did. You think a fellow MI6 agent can come back from the dead, fuck some shit up, and then die again without me finding out? I mean, it was  _ Owen  _ for fuck’s sake, and you didn’t even think to call me? 

 

**Cynthia :** It was a very complicated situation, Diane. I made the decision to keep all of MI6, including yourself, in the dark. It was in everyone’s best interest to not, you know, reopen that wound.

 

**Diane :** That’s not something you can just decide, Cynthia!

 

[ **Diane** shouts, her face flushed.]

 

**Diane :** Owen was  _ alive- _

 

**Cynthia** **:** He was a traitor to both our countries, not to mention: he went batshit crazy! Plus, he was dead before I was aware of his true identity, before most people were aware. Only Agent Mega and his little team knew.

 

[ **Diane** scoffs.]

 

**Diane :** Oh, the infamous Agent Curt Mega. Let me guess, he caused Owen’s death  _ again _ , didn’t he?

 

**Cynthia** **:** Yes, well this time it was intentional, and necessary. He was dangerous, Diane, he wasn’t the Owen we once knew. Owen was a wonderful agent, and an even better man, but he was not the man Mega killed that night.

 

**Diane :** So who was he then? I understand he did some  _ awful  _ things, but he was still Owen. If Mega would have just taken him into custody, and let him explain himself-

 

**Cynthia :** Diane.  _ Please _ . Be realistic. He killed nearly 1,200 people. He enlisted Nazis to create weapons of mass destruction. He joined a group of psychopaths who want to erase all privacy and rule the fucking world. Does that sound Owen?  

 

[ **Diane** takes a deep breath. She takes a seat at  **Cynthia’s** desk.]

 

**Diane :** I just… near the end… I felt like I didn’t even know him. And then this happens and it feels so unreal. I knew Owen and this just… it couldn’t be him.

 

[ **Cynthia** sits down. She takes  **Diane’s** hand.]

 

**Cynthia :** I know it was hard, losing him. And I’m sorry I kept this from you, it wasn’t right.

 

**Diane :** You’re not usually one to apologize.

 

**Cynthia :** To most people. You’re not most people. 

 

[ **Cynthia** lets go of  **Diane’s** hand.]

 

**Cynthia :** But, that’s beside the point. 

 

[She clears her throat.]

 

**Cynthia :** How did you find out about Owen anyways?

 

**Diane :** Let’s just say you’re not the only one with CHIMERA on your radar… 

 

**Cynthia :** MI6 knows about CHIMERA?

 

[ **Diane** lowers her voice.]

 

**Diane :** Half of MI6  _ is _ CHIMERA.

 

**Cynthia :** Are you suggesting they’ve… infiltrated you?

 

**Diane :** Which is the other, more pressing reason for my visit. I’ll be completely honest with you, Cynthia, I have no idea who I can trust. Hell, I don’t even know if I can trust you after all this Owen shit, but… I don’t really have any other choice.

 

**Cynthia :** Holy shit… How many MI6 agents?

 

**Diane :** I’m not sure, but I estimate at least half. And that’s being optimistic. CHIMERA is no longer a small threat.

 

**Cynthia :** I assume this means there must be some here.

 

**Diane :** I wouldn’t be surprised if there were more.

 

**Cynthia :** So much for a fucking  _ secret _ service. 

 

**Diane :** You’re telling me… 

 

**Cynthia :** Does your boss know?

 

**Diane :** I believe Director White may be part of the problem.

 

**Cynthia :** Shit.

 

**Diane :** Like I said, you’re the only one I can trust. 

 

**Cynthia :** So you want my help then?

 

**Diane :** It would be greatly appreciated. We may need some back up, though, if you have any agents you know you can trust completely.

 

**Cynthia :** I do, but I have a feeling you won’t like who I have in mind… 

 

[Lights down on  **Cynthia** and  **Diane** .]

 

**Las Vegas, Nevada, United States - Big’s Bar and Casino**

 

**[** Lights up on  **Vincent Noble** and  **Aleister Trivette** , sitting at a bar, a few feet apart.  **Vincent** traces his finger around the rim of his whiskey glass for a moment, then slams it to the counter.]

 

**Vincent :** Where is he?

 

**Aleister :** I’m sure he’ll be here soon.

 

**Vincent :** I’ve just about had it with Fitz. His attitude, his tardiness, his… smartasss-ness. I can only imagine where he gets it from.

 

**Aleister :** Perhaps he’s busy, fulfilling his mission. He could have Curt Mega at gunpoint as we speak.

 

**Vincent :** Curt Mega’s whereabouts are currently unknown, and have been for months. Quit being so optimistic, Aleister. We both know Fitz is probably just off galavanting God knows where. 

 

**Aleister :** Have some faith in him. He may be quite difficult sometimes, but at least he’s loyal. These days, you can’t really ask for much more.

 

[ **Vincent** finishes his drink and sighs.]

 

**Vincent :** I suppose you’re right. It’s not like I have much of a choice anyways.

 

**Aleister :** Give him some time, he’ll understand his responsibilities soon enough.

 

**Vincent :** He better. I don’t know what I’ll do with him if he doesn’t.

 

[From offstage, a voice calls out.]

 

**Fitz :** Is that a threat old man?

 

[“ **Fitz** ” enters from one of the side doors.]

 

**Vincent :** About time, Fitz… 

 

**Fitz :** I told you not to call me that.

 

**Vincent :** I was under the impression it was an  _ endearing  _ nickname.

 

**Fitz :** That’s not funny.

 

[ **Vincent** scoffs.]

 

**Vincent :** Really? Because I find it quite fucking funny. Tell me why don’t you like that name again, I can’t quite remember.

 

**Fitz :** Fuck you. I’m done with this.

 

[“ **Fitz”** starts to turn around.]

 

**Vincent :** Fine, have it your way…  _ Elliot _ .

 

**Elliot :** Is it really that hard for you to use the name  _ you _ gave me?

 

**Vincent :** _I_ didn’t. It was your mother’s idea, her father’s name. You were lucky not to meet the bastard.

 

[ **Elliot** says nothing.]

 

**Vincent :** You remind me too much of him.

 

**Elliot :** And you remind me too much of a certain German dictator.

 

[ **Elliot** smiles smugly, but  **Vincent** is unamused.]

 

**Elliot :** So why did you call me here, mein fu-

 

[ **Vincent** cuts him off.]

 

**Vincent :** I called you here because I wanted to discuss the details of your mission.

 

**Elliot :** I believe, and correct me if I’m wrong, it goes something like: bang bang, Curt Mega’s dead. 

 

**Vincent :** It’s more complicated than that Fit-

 

[ **Aleister** clears his throat and  **Vincent** corrects himself.]

 

**Vincent :** Elliot. Mega’s been off the radar for awhile now. No one knows what happened to him after his encounter with The Deadliest Man Alive. I figured you may need assistance in locating his whereabouts.

 

[ **Elliot** gives  **Vincent** a strange look.]

 

**Elliot :** He was the one who killed Owen? 

 

**Vincent :** Yes, well, we assume. The details of the situation-

 

**Elliot :** You’re not sure? Was anyone else there?

 

**Vincent :** As far as we know, no. It is unclear exactly what happened in that warehouse, but we know that Curt Mega escaped well and alive, and Owen Carvour apparently did not.

 

**Elliot :** I’m confused, how is that unclear? Mega had to have killed Owen in that warehouse.

 

**Vincent :** Just, don’t worry about it, Elliot. The point is that Curt Mega needs to be-

 

**Elliot :** Taken care of, got it. Is there any specific way you’d like me to kill him or are you just wasting my time.

 

**Vincent :** I thought we could have a drink, further discuss your mission amongst other topics.

 

**Elliot :** What other topics?

 

**Vincent :** I have made the decision that you could use someone to… keep you on track.

 

**Elliot :** You don’t trust me?

 

**Vincent :** Frankly, no. I’m assigning you another partner. Hopefully this time-

 

**Elliot :** No. I don’t do partners anymore, you know that.

 

**Vincent :** You remember Nadya Mikhailov… 

 

[From the top of the stairs, a young woman in a small black dress approaches.] 

 

**Nadya :** Hello, Elliot.

 

[She reaches out her hand to shake  **Elliot’s** .]

 

**Elliot:** Nadya, it’s been a while. What happened to the accent?

 

**Nadya :** Apparently, dropping it helps me “fit in”, as your father put it.

 

[ **Elliot** turns to  **Vincent** .]

 

**Elliot :** So you want me to work with her? No offense, Nadya, but I don’t need any help.

 

**Vincent :** I think you do.

 

**Elliot :** It’s not my fault what happened with Ow-

 

**Vincent :** The Deadliest Man Alive had his faults, but the way you both acted was reckless. 

 

**Elliot :** _He_ was reckless. The shit he did, for you _and_ on his own, was reckless.

 

**Vincent :** He was just doing his job, Elliot. More than I can say of you.

 

**Elliot :** So what, you’re going to drive her insane, like you did with Owen?

 

**Vincent :** The only person who messed with that man’s mind was  _ you _ , Elliot.

 

**Nadya :** Enough! You two fight too much.

 

[ **Nadya** interrupts, her Russian accent slipping through.  **Vincent** stands up.]

 

**Vincent :** Just do your fucking job, and kill Curt Mega. That is  _ all _ I ask of you, Fitz.

 

**Elliot :** Its-

 

**Vincent :** It’s Fitz. We’re leaving Aleister.

 

[ **Aleister** stands up as well, and silently follows  **Vincent** out the door.  **Nadya** and  **Elliot** sit quietly for a moment.]

 

**Nadya :** I’m sorry, Elliot. 

 

**Elliot :** It’s not your fault Nadya. He’s always like this.

 

**Nadya :** I know your father can be a… difficult man, but I do think you could listen a bit more to him. He’s not a complete monster, you know.

 

**Elliot :** Could’ve fooled me. So what, you’re on his side now?

 

**Nadya :** I don’t “pick sides”, Elliot. I’m just trying to be practical.

 

[ **Elliot** laughs.]

 

**Elliot :** What’s new?

 

**Nadya :** I’m serious Elliot, I know Vincent’s a dick, but he has a point. I know what happened with the Deadliest Man Alive, and I don’t blame you, but mistakes like that can’t happen again.

 

**Elliot :** I didn’t realize how committed you are to “the cause”.

 

**Nadya :** And you aren’t?

 

**Elliot :** I don’t really have a choice at this point. Do I look like I want my father to kill me?

 

**Nadya :** Yes, actually, you act like it too.

 

**Elliot :** Well, I’m sorry I’m such a disappointment.

 

**Nadya :** You are committed, right? I can trust you?

 

**Elliot :** Can I trust you?

 

**Nadya :** I think we both know the answer to that one, Elliot.

 

**Elliot :** Just, please, whatever you’re planning, leave my sister out of it. 

 

**Nadya :** I wouldn’t hurt Michelle, you know that. And I’m not planning anything, unlike you.

 

**Elliot :** What is that supposed to mean?

 

**Nadya :** There are eyes everywhere, Elliot. If I were you, I would be more careful where I meet up with the enemy.

 

[ **Elliot** stares at her in shock, as she continues.]

 

**Nadya :** Don’t worry, your father knows nothing, and he will continue to know nothing. I’m not a snitch. Plus, we’re friends, correct?

 

[ **Elliot** nods.]

 

**Nadya :** Good, let’s keep it that way. I know you don’t want a partner, after what happened to Owen, but I think that we should stick together, okay?

 

[ **Elliot** takes a deep breath as  **Nadya** stands up.]

 

**Elliot :** Okay, but you should know, if something were to perhaps go wrong on our mission, he will hold you responsible as well as me...

 

**Nadya :** I am aware. I’ll see you later, Elliot. Don’t get yourself in too much trouble while I’m gone.

 

[ **Nadya** looks back to  **Elliot** , then walks back up the stairs, leaving him alone at the bar. Lights down.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a hot minute since I updated this fic... oops. I thought I'd be able to get all more work done over the summer but that didn't really work out, so here I am now! I went to Starkid Homecoming, and I just saw Black Friday a couple weeks ago, so I've kinda gotten back into being obsessed with these musicals (including Spies). I'm hoping to continue writing this fic, but I can't guarantee any degree of consistency when it comes to uploading. I do know that I have a lot of ideas for this story, ones that I hope I can muster up the energy to share with you guys soon. Thank you for all of your comments and kudos etc., they really are appreciated. <3


End file.
